


The Calm After the Storm

by k0ekienut, SusanShining



Series: Scars of a Child [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Choppin AU, Lance helps Varian, Mental Health Issues, Other, PTSD, Prison Torture, Solitary Confinement, TTS, TTS AU, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian and Lance and good friends, Varian is struggling, Varian the alchemist - Freeform, Varian's tongue literally got cut out, soft Lance, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0ekienut/pseuds/k0ekienut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanShining/pseuds/SusanShining
Summary: After the events of Cut Off, Varian is rescued by the main group and goes on their S2 adventure. This is a bunch of one-shots of things that ensue on the trip and just stuff of the SoaC AU in general.!!!A lot of this happens after @jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan's fic on Tumblr- Scars of a Child!!!https://jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan.tumblr.com/post/627941323822022656/the-scars-of-a-child(Scars of a Child [Choppin AU] belongs to @jkoo7jkoo5-baby-susan on Tumblr and myself!)(Feel free to ask me about it over on Tumblr @k0ekienut)
Series: Scars of a Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene figured out what happened to Varian back in Corona during their time in Vardaros and they come to better terms. That night Varian has a nightmare and this time, someone is there to comfort him.

“No! Don’t touch me!” Is what Varian tried to scream, he had been half-awake and just shaken out of a horrible nightmare. If you could call it a nightmare, it was more of a flashback to his time in the Coronian prison. He flinched away from the desperate person who was standing near him. Varian’s eyes were wide, his breaths fast and shallow, his whole body was trembling in fear. 

Who was standing next to him? His mind wanted to say it was another guard, it had to be. The more Varian tried to focus on his surroundings the more he started to believe what his head was telling him, that he had never been freed by the princess and her friends, and that he was still down in the dark, freezing, solitary cell. By himself, in the silence. 

Varian tried to curl up more, it stung his back, they were probably going to hurt him again, no, they most definitely were going to hurt him again. They always did, they always would hurt him or beat him in some way, make him feel like he was going crazy, even when he hadn’t done anything wrong and had tried to hard to stay unnoticeable, they would always hu- 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The person that was standing near him said in a gentle sounding voice, he could feel their hand grip onto his own. Varian didn’t want to look them in the eyes, he felt like he had been overtaken by fear. 

“Varian? Can you hear me?” The person that was talking to him started to sound more familiar… Varian thought for a second, maybe they’d leave if he gave them what they wanted and just answered… He slightly nodded his head. 

The person almost sounded… surprised that Varian had responded at all. He still felt their hand gripping his, but not in a harsh or mean way, it was almost. Comforting? 

Varian slowly uncurls from the ball he had curled into and slowly looks at who was trying to comfort him. 

“Listen to me. You’re safe and you’re not there anymore, you’re not with them anymore. We’re here Varian, I’m here and trust me, no of us are going to let anyone hurt you again.” 

The hold on Varian's hand felt so reassuring, like that simple grip was letting him know that he was safe.

Varian finally looks up at the person holding his hand.

Eugene?

Eugene was looking at Varian with concern in his eyes, Eugene had been trying his best to comfort the young teen and had been surprised when Varian didn't rip his hand away in the panic.

The panic in Varian's eyes seemed to be calming more as the boy started to realize who was next to him- more tears formed in Varian's eyes, letting out a breath. "I..."

"It's okay now Varian." Eugene said with a small smile, pulling Varian into a hug, he didn't pull back from the gesture like he normally did. "It's okay now, we're here for you now..."

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy hope you guys like the Choppin AU!  
> You can always ask questions about it on my Tumblr~  
> @k0ekienut


End file.
